The invention most closely corresponds with USPTO Class 119/702 wherein Class 119 relates to animal husbandry and sub-class 702 includes exercise or amusement devices for animals.
In its simplest form, the invention comprises a novel ball launcher which uses a friction fit, scoop edges, and tuned tines or “fingers” which control the release of the ball and thus arc and distance thereof.
The inventive launcher is constructed in plastic with an elliptical cross section so that the launcher may be pressured without breaking such as when a pet owner places the launcher in a car and has other items on top or pressing upon, the launcher. The launcher will not snap or break easily.